Maximize Your Damage
Source: Forum | Written by: azrial Introduction *PvE daily activities are refer to Evil Spirit and Hyoka Attack. *These events are crucial for lv50+ players in term of lvling and getting silver. *Besides, for f2p player, Hyoka attack is the main source in getting spirit stones. *The rewards (exp & silver) from each attack in these events is calculated by the your damage output. The higher you did, the greater they are. *This guide will introduce methods to increase your damage in the PvE dailies. *Beginner, Intermediate and Advance is divided based on level. Beginner (lv45~lv69), Intermediate (lv70~lv89), Advance (lv90+). Formation Beginner *As long as you have fortified your armors to the max, vanguard is not required in pve dailies. *To maximize your damage output, your formation is suggest to form by 3 assaulter and 2 supporter or 3 assaulter and 1 supporter (if you can only use 4 ppl). *The role of assaulter is your main damage dealer, whereas supporter is sub damager dealer and buffer. Advance *Hyoka damage will be increasing after every turn. *After 51 turns, if your assaulters are not able to survive then put back your vanguard, 1V-2A-2S. Zanpakuto (good to bad) Beginner *Tobiume: Increase your assaulter damage rate passively, skill: dot (damage over time) your enemy *Haineko: Increase your assaulter damage rate passively *Ruri'iro Kujaku: Increase your supporter damage rate passively Intermediate *Zabimaru: Increase your assaulter and supporter damage rate passively (skill: increase all allies damage rate 10%) *Kazeshini: Increase your assaulter and supporter damage rate passively (buff: increase your assaulters damage rate 10%) Advance *Zangetsu: Increase your assaulter and supporter damage rate passively (skill: Increase assaulter damage rate 18%, speed 12%) *Sogyo: Increase your assaulter and supporter damage rate passively (skill: Increase all allies attack 10%) Main Character Skill As Evil Spirits and Hyokas will not affect by most debuff (decrease def, stun, decrease fury). Use your highest damage skill (highest %). Beginner *5th skill *2nd skill Advance *9th (If you use Zangetsu, Zabimaru & Kazeshini) *8th (If you use Sogyo) Partners Exclude healers when PVE events, as they waste half of their time in healing (which dont contribute in damage). Speed of Your Partners (fast to slow) Beginner *Rukia *Nanao *Remaining partners Advance *Urahara *Rukia *Main Char *Remaining partners Spirit Stone Beginner *Remove all dodge stones Intermediate *Prepare 3 sets of critical stones for your assaulters (Increase fury critical rate, Urahara, Rukia & Ikkaku) Advance *Prepare additional 2 set of block stones (for assaulters) *Prepare Title 'Triple Crown Champion: '+20% critical rate to your assaulters and main character. Other titles that increase critical rate can be considered as next best title. Q & A *Q: 3 assaulter & 2 supporter vs 2 assaulter & 3 supporter, which one is better in pve events? *A: 3 assaulter & 2 supporter, as most assaulter skill deal greater damage. Besides, Rukia (and most of the fury supporter) only recover assaulter fury. *Q: If I have a Sogyo, but I dont have Dark Rukia, should I use Sogyo as my zanpakuto? *A: No. Sogyo is lousy w/o Dark Rukia, Zabimaru is even better. *Q: Why cant I use Sogyo with 9th skill. *A: For buff with same effects, the newer will overwrite the older. *Q: Why Rukia, Uruhara, Nanao, Main char need to be faster than others? *A: To fully utilize the buffs, buffers should attack faster than assaulters. Assaulter with attack/damage increase buff hit harder. *Q: My assaulter speed is slower than supporter, why assaulter hit first? *A: Please ensure the attribute you checked is under reiatsu bonus. Besides, if you're using zanpakuto with speed buff (eg. Zangetsu) you need to calculate the final speed after adding speed buff. *Q: My Ikkaku speed is 53334, Rukia speed is 54005, I'm not using Zangetsu, why Ikkaku still get the first hit? *A: Currently the game has a bug, if the difference of speed between two char is not bigger than 1000, the speed may messed up (eg. the slower get to hit first rather than the faster), this also applicable for PVP (bet nobody notice this yet). *Q: What can I do to decrease my assaulter and increase my supporter speed? *A: Adjust (agi spirit stone, hogu, equips, acessories, hogyoku, hollow soul) between your characters. *Q: My Rukia got critical on her skill, why fury recover amount didnt increase? *A: Skill critical and Fury critical are counted differently, which mean you need to trigger two critical. *Q: Why remove all the dodge stones? *A: If your character dodge, he won't has a chance to trigger block. *Q: Why I need to prepare block stone for assaulters? *A: Block provide indirect damage on enemy (reflect damage). *Q: I am lv6x, do I need to save the additional 2 set block stone now? I dont have enough stones. *A: Advance is basically for lv90+, when the time you have lots of stones. *Q: Does fury increase damage like UN? *A: Yes, fury above 100 points increase damage, formula is simalar with UN. *Q: How to get the title you mention? *A: Equip through achievement page (not yet release), you get it by defeat 100 enemy in guild war w/o being defeated.